


Don't Ask a Dragon for Directions

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Champions Twins AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Prequel, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Set in the Twins AU where Marian and Garrett share the Champion title.





	Don't Ask a Dragon for Directions

“Marian!” Garrett panted, oh how he hated running. “Sister, wait! You move too fast, and I don’t know how you haven’t fallen on your face.”

She turned, red hair crossing her face with a grin. “Branches keep me standing, duh!” She reached out to lean against a tree, missing the trunk and tumbling backwards with a muffled scream.

“Don’t laugh! I’m serious Garrett! Don’t laugh at me!” Her fingers pointed accusingly at him through the brush.

He couldn’t help it, he smirked, coughing to hide the chuckle. “Never dear sister. I would never laugh at you.” Garrett a reached a hand out to help Marian to her feet, picking twigs and leaves from her long hair. “If you tied it back, it wouldn’t become just a mess you know.”

Marian stuck her tongue out at him, “I do tie it back!” She gestured to the small band of leather barely holding her hair away from her face. Garrett rolled his eyes and looked around in confusion. “Yeah, I know Brother, we are lost. Like, really lost.”

“And whose fault is that?” He quipped, bumping her shoulder playfully.

“Not fucking mine.” She fired back, walking ahead a bit before stopping and waving her arms excitedly. “Garrett! Oh Maker! Garrett! Come see!” Marian hissed, looking very much like an excited child in a candy store.

On the other side of the clearing lay a sleeping dragon. Thankfully not a High Dragon. Garrett’s heart stopped cold in his chest. Fuck.

“Sister…” He warned, grabbing the back of her robes. “No. Absolutely not.”

She pulled free, smiling wildly. “Oh come on! It probably knows the way out of here! Whats the worst that could happen.”

Oh, now he understood what Father had called ‘Marian-Headaches’, he had one building now. “No! We are not going to ask the dragon for directions! I would rather a tree try to eat me!” They were going to die, he knew it, so much for not dying a virgin, thanks Marian.


End file.
